French Class
by redsakura-chan
Summary: Musa is attending French class..much to her great displeasure there she makes friends and earns herself a strange relationship with the loner Riven. Will she ever figure him out?MRB.O.T.S


FYI: I do NOT own winx club kk!

Konnichi wa! Redsakura-chan here! I know I still have another story unfinished but I'm still fixing parts I don't like sooo enjoy this story! and of course please review!

**French Class**

Intoduction

_**Hi my name's Musa and I'm currently 16 years old. How I got to this god forsaken building? I'll leave the blame on my 'supposed' best friend Stella.**_

_**You see I've been learning French recently this year at my school Alfea but Stella here thought it'd be good for me to 'socialize' with other students here at French Alliance. Something about it being good for my 'outcast' personality of something like that…I wasn't listening much since all I wanted to do was jump her at that moment! But oh well she's paying for my classes and its something for me to do other than being 'forced' as I like to call it on those horrid 'shopping' trips they take every day! Anyway this 'extra' class as I see it is only every Friday thus totally not going to interfere with my life**_….

Musa looked around at her surroundings as she finished writing in her journal. She was currently waiting for her new class to begin its session at 5:30 it was now 5:20 and she was starting to get really anxious.

She had walked around the small building already 4 times so there was no point in that, the building was actually very small _'and they call this a school?'_ she scoffed at the idea.

The building was white and consisted of one floor and 5 small rooms that served as the 'class room' and one large living room that consisted of two dark sofa's and one blue armchair with some chairs lying against the walls. The halls and the walls of the school hung French paintings and pictures but other than that it was boring. Occasional fake plants served as décor and French magazines were seen from check in desk but that was it. There was also a library that didn't classify as one in Musa's eyes. It was located in front of the living room, all it held was some old French books and movies not much to see there either.

Musa looked up at the clock that read 5:35 _'crap!'_ she thought. In her day dreaming she had lost track of time and class had already started. She hurriedly gathered her new French books and her book bag which was open causing her school books to spill out and she was forced on the floor blushing at the attention she had gained in the once quiet room _'ahh I must look like some huge dork…stupid books… I just LOVE first impressions'_ she thought bitterly.

She was currently wearing back baggy pants and a tight black tank top with a sliver dragon and Japanese writings on it on top of that she wore a long dark trench coat that hid her exposed skin. Musa had a thing with showing any skin…and she was incredibly shy when it came to attention.

She ran from the crowd of people as she searched for her room that was located at the end of the hall her short pony tails flapping against her face _'dam it! It's 5:40! Great way to have all eyes on you stupid Musa!! Move your legs and just open the dam door!'_ but she just stood there staring at the door that held the sign 'no cell phones' inside she could hear the instructor and the students animatedly talking.

Musa looked down at herself as her flushed faced turned even a rosier shade of color. She was gasping for breath and trying to maintain a 'cool' demeanor. As she raised a shaky hand towards the door knob "uhh…" she said as she tried to clear her throat.

"Excuse me miss? Are you lost?" was the reply of the desk clerk as she opened the door Musa had been currently and failing to open. Musa just shook her head in a _'no I'm not lost but there's too many people looking at us so just please let me disappear right now' _type of way. Everyone in the class had since then stopped talking and turned to watch the new student enter the class.

"Ahh Bonjour! You must be the new student? Please take a seat anywhere you'd like" answered the smiling teacher in a French accent.

Musa looked around and noticed that the desks were all located against the four walls and the room was very small. So she hurriedly took a seat next to a blonde boy and his friend. She also noticed that the classroom held French paintings and the only source of air conditioning happened to be the small fan at the ceiling…needless to say it was very hot and she was forced to take of her jacket. _'How the heck can she manage to teach under these conditions?!'_ Musa pondered

"Now class lets all introduced ourselves to the new student" the teacher said as she paced around the small room Musa noticed her hair cut was very short like an old fashion bob, she had blond hair and light blue eyes over all she seemed like a very nice person _'maybe it wont be that bad?'_ Musa hoped

"Bonvienu a noutre classes je m'appelle Miss Jean" the teacher said all the while smiling as she directed the class to speak.

"Bonjour! je m'appelle Ana" replied a small blonde child who appeared to be a 12 years old.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Alex" replied a 14 year old brown headed child

"Bonjour et je m'appelle Paul" came the reply from a 14 year old blonde kid who sat next to Alex.

"…Bonjour …je m'appelle Riven" came the gruff reply of a 17 year old guy across from her with red spiky hair.

'_well at least I'm not the only teen here'_ Musa thought wearily as she regarded the guy named Riven he however only glared at her.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Musa" Musa replied lazily

"Bon! Now that everyone's introduced lets begin class" Miss Jean said as she started the lesson.

The class was not how Musa had expected the 'children' as she liked to call them were always distracted and the boys named Alex and Paul were funny so she felt like she fitted in, Ana was nice but she was a bit weird… and that guy Riven hardly spoke unless he had to and Musa had had the strangest feeling someone was watching her but maybe she was just imagining right? _'oh yea I'm going crazy! This is the 6 time I've had that feeling…not cool'_ Musa had been struggling in class with the lesson on French description _'I haven't even covered that in my other class!'_ Musa thought worriedly.

"Musa are you having any trouble?" Miss Jean asked

Musa sweat dropped as she hurriedly said "No!! Not at all" and she continued scribbling on her book like her life depended on it.

"Well class we only have 5 minutes left so why don't we just save it for next week? Have a great weekend! Aurvoy!" Miss Jean called out as she dismissed the class. The first ones to leave were the two young boys followed by Ana who was yelling and chasing after them. Musa was soon left alone with Miss Jean and Riven who was gathering together his sheets not wanting to be bothered.

"Well Musa what do you think? Will you be staying?" asked Miss Jean with hopeful eyes

"Uhh sure I really enjoyed the class…its interesting" Musa answered with a smile as she too left the room. _'Well that was fun…I think'_ Musa smiled as she walked down the hall.

That's when the feeling from earlier came… feeling of being watched _'no more scary movies for you Musa!'_ Musa scolded herself. Then she heard foot steps _'just…keep walking!'_ Musa thought as she picked up her pace and turned the corner towards the front door.

'…_that was scary!_' she thought as she made her way outside towards a bench. Her classmates from earlier were all there waiting for their parents chatting and laughing.

She busied herself by doodling and humming a favorite tune of hers. But she stopped when she heard the front door open and Riven come out taking out his cell phone _'does he ever talk to anyone?' _Musa thought as she continued doodling but stopped when she looked up and noticed someone next to her _'Riven?'_ she thought as she felt herself blush _'ahh! No way am I blushing! Crap stop!!'_ she hurriedly looked down and pretended to not notice him.

Her ride came soon after and she ran like her life depended on it "Stella! My HERO!!" she cried as she got in the car "Geez Musa it couldn't have been that bad" Stella laughed as she pulled out and drove away.

As Musa looked out the window she noticed Riven with a confused look _'what the heck happened to me?'_ she thought as she slunk down in her chair.

"Well Musa how was it?" asked Stella cheerfully

"Ok" was all Musa said as she fell into deep sleep.

"Oh you're no fun!" Stella pouted as she drove her friend home.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you all think? Please review! Next chapter will be longer if you all do! this is just an introduction to the setting and the characters. This is based on a real story but I'm tweaking it a little for Riven/ Musa's sake! Especially the ending

Ideas and questions are always welcomed


End file.
